


Centuries Had Passed, and I Met You

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth of it was that Jihoon didn’t feel like a man, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries Had Passed, and I Met You

Mingyu slept beside him in bed, and Jihoon prayed he wouldn’t wake up. Mingyu deserved a peaceful death, deserved a place in heaven beside God instead of his earthly spot beside the likes of Jihoon.

Jihoon remembered being happy. They never got married, but they called themselves spouses. It was Soonyoung’s idea to throw something of a wedding, inviting a friend from the United States who was ordained to marry people to perform the ceremony. 

It was as real as anything. Jihoon still remembered his vows. He shifted, sat up a bit and recited them in his head as he watched Mingyu sleep.

Lately it felt like he was always on the verge of tears. He swallowed thickly, mouthed a line of his vows. “It wasn’t til I met you that I realized what being a man meant.” The definition had been clear back when but had long since been swallowed by the haze of time. Though to be fair it was no fault of Mingyu’s, and wasn’t reserved to just his words or promises back on the day they started referring to each other as “husband”.

The truth of it was that Jihoon didn’t feel like a man, not anymore. He felt small, felt like a weak and stupid child without any of the innocence or ignorance to absolve him. He hadn’t done anything, but part of him thought that was a problem in itself.

Time had gone like running water. He had this image in his head, of sticking his fingers under a faucet and interrupting the stream, of interrupting that flow of time. He had memories, plenty of them still clear but the feelings behind them had blurred. He had hoped re-reciting those vows would stir them, but was only further disappointed.

He stepped carefully out of bed, headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He wished he could blame time, but when he looked at himself in the mirror he read the guilt on his face. From the reflection of the bathroom mirror he could see Mingyu peacefully asleep in bed.

He didn’t know how long his fingers stayed under the tap, but when he noticed them pruning he cut the water and returned to bed. 

Mingyu stirred as Jihoon laid himself down. His eyes blinked, a sleepy, quiet groan sounding from the back of his throat. He squeezed Jihoon’s wrist. “Get some sleep, baby.”

“I will.” Mingyu gave his wrist another squeeze, before pulling his hand back and tucking it under his pillow. Once Mingyu shut his eyes, Jihoon turned onto his side, faced away from the other. He ran through his vows again, hoping for something to click but he only lulled himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one with this on repeat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvnCkMRNIS4. The title's also taken out of a lyric from this song.


End file.
